gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Missions in GTA IV
The following is a list of missions featured in Grand Theft Auto IV. For a list of missions in The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony, see Missions in The Lost and Damned and Missions in The Ballad of Gay Tony. In the game, many missions are available to do at the same time from multiple characters, so this list does not reflect any required chronological order of completion. Each character's respective missions, however, can only be completed in the order listed. And, of course, some characters and their respective missions may not be unlocked until certain missions are completed. The list is done in a logical order in which it can lock chronologicaly with The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony. In total, there are 92 main missions. Which are the following: 'Broker-Dukes-Bohan Missions' There are 34 missions overall in Broker-Dukes and Bohan. (27 in Broker-Dukes, 7 in Bohan) Roman Bellic *The Cousins Bellic - Drive Roman to his apartment. *It's Your Call - Drive Roman to a hardware store and get awat from the Loan sharks. *Three's a Crowd - Pick up Mallorie and Michelle from the subway station, drive them to Michelle's place and go buy new clothes. Michelle *First Date - Take Michelle to bowling. Roman Bellic *Bleed Out - Save Roman from the Loan sharks and kill Bledar, Kalem and Dardan. *Easy Fare - Drive Jermaine to the lockup and lose the cops. *Jamaican Heat - Pick up Little Jacob, watch over a meeting and kill the members and protect Little Jacob. Little Jacob *Concrete Jungle - Drive Jacob to make another drug deal and kill the dealers for set-up deal. Vladimir Glebov *Bull in a China Shop - Smash a Chinese shop window and retrieve Vlad's money, then take it back to Vlad. *Hung Out to Dry - Chase the laundromat owner by a car and retrieve what he owes to Vlad. *Clean Getaway - Travel by a train to steal a car that belongs to Vlad. *Ivan The Not So Terrible - Chase Ivan Bytchkov then kill or spare him. Roman Bellic *Uncle Vlad - Kill Vladimir Glebov. *Crime and Punishment - Meet Mikhail Faustin and Dimitri Rascalov, steal a cop car and steal a van full of TV's. Mikhail Faustin *Do You Have Protection? - Threaten Joseph Kaplan at a sex shop, reclaim the money and go to the gun store to get a gun. *Final Destination - Kill Lenny Petrovic. *No Love Lost - Kill Jason Michaels and his biker friends. *Rigged to Blow - Steal a truck full of explosives, and take it to Kenny Petrovic's garage and detonate the bombs in the truck. Roman Bellic *Logging On - Log in to the internet café computer and also meet Brucie Kibbutz. Little Jacob *Shadow - Follow or chase a dealer to his apartment, then kill the guys in it. Dimitri Rascalov *The Master and the Molotov - Kill Mikhail Faustin *Russian Revolution - Escape Dimitri and Bulgarin's ambush with Little Jacob's help. Roman Bellic *Roman's Sorrow - Witness the destruction of Roman's apartment and garage business and move into Bohan. Brucie Kibbutz *Search and Delete - Find a cop car and access the computer then find and kill Lyle Rivas. *Easy as Can Be - Steal Lyle's car and eliminate the guys protecting it and drive it to Brucie's lockup. *Out of the Closet - Use the Internet, set up a date with Tom Rivas, and kill him on sight. *No. 1 - Win a street race. Manny Escuela *Escuela of the Streets - "Clean" the streets from drug dealers. *Street Sweeper - "Clean" the dealers from a car. [[Elizabeta Torres|'Elizabeta Torres']] *Luck of the Irish - Go to a rooftop and watch over Packie McReary's meeting using the sniper rifle *Blow Your Cover - Escape the LCPD ambush with Playboy X [[Manny Escuela|'Manny Escuela']] *The Puerto Rican Connection - Chase a train under the tracks, then kill the guys who get off it. Elizabeta Torres *The Snow Storm - Steal back some coke in an abandoned hospital *Have a Heart - Take the bodies of Manny Escuela and Jay Hamilton to The Doctor 'Algonquin-Alderney Missions' Francis McReary *Call and Collect - Kill the blackmailer and take the pictures to Francis. *Final Interview - Setup a job interview to meet Tom Goldberg, kill him and take his files back to Francis. *Holland Nights - Kill or spare Clarence Little. *Lure - Kill Clarence's chief lieutenant. Patrick McReary *Harboring a Grudge - Steal the truck from the Triads and drive it to Ray Boccino's lockup. *Waste Not Want Knots - Steal the money from the Ancelotti Family *Three Leaf Clover - Rob the Bank of Liberty Gerald McReary *Actions Speak Louder than Words - Kill Anthony Spoleto by attaching a Car Bomb to his car then blowing it up at a meet. *I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle - Kill Frank Garone on a motorbike Playboy X *Deconstruction for Beginners - Kill the construction union members and also meet Dwayne Forge. *Photo Shoot - Use your new phone to snap a picture of Marlon Bridges so he can be identified and killed. Dwayne Forge *Ruff Rider - Kill Jayvon Simson and kill or spare Cherise Glover. *Undress to Kill - Take back The Triangle Club for Dwayne by killing the Trunchez Brothers. Playboy X *The Holland Play - Kill Playboy X or Dwayne Forge. Mallorie Bardas *Hostile Negotiation - Rescue the kidnapped Roman Bellic, and kill the Russian Mafia and the Kidnapper United Liberty Paper *Wrong is Right - Kill Oleg Minkov. *Portrait of a Killer - Kill Adam Dimayev. *Dust Off - Steal a Helicopter. *Paper Trail - Use the Helicopter the player had stolen to ally with Little Jacob and kill Eduard Borodin. Ray Boccino *A Long Way to Fall - Kill Teddy Benavidez. *Taking in the Trash - Pick up Ray's Diamonds left by his ally alongside Luca Silvestri and his crew. *Meltdown - Kill Luca and his crew to retrieve the Diamonds, then take them back to Ray. *Museum Piece - Go to The Libertonian with Johnny Klebitz, and then escape an ambush. *No Way on the Subway - Kill Jim Fitzgerald and his biker friend. *Weekend at Florian's - Encounter Florian Cravic with Roman at your siden with Talbot Daniels' help. *Late Checkout - Kill Isaac Roth and the Jewish Mob. Derrick McReary *Smackdown - Kill Bucky Sligo and his crew. *Babysitting - Watch over Kim Young-Guk and destroy the boats attacking him. *Tunnel of Death - Ally with Packie to park a truck in Booth Tunnel, steal a prison van, kidnap its inhabitant Aiden O'Malley and kill him. Francis McReary *Blood Brothers - Kill Francis McReary or Derrick McReary. Patrick McReary *Undertaker - Attend Francis/Derrick's funeral and transport their body to their graveyard fighting off attackers. Gerald McReary *I'll Take Her - Contact with Gracie Ancelotti by buying her car on the internet. *Ransom - Take a picture Gracie with your new phone and send it to Packie. *She's a Keeper - Transport Gracie to another safehouse and defend her and you from the Ancelotti Family. *Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend - Meet two associates of the Ancelotti Family so you can trade Gracie for the Diamonds alongside Packie, then escape Ray Bulgarin's sudden ambush. Bernie Crane *Hating the Haters - Kill the homophobic man hating Bernie Crane. *Union Drive - Meet Bernie's blackmailers sent by Dimitri Rascalov and kill them. *Buoys Ahoy - Chase and kill the Russian goons of Dimitri. Phil Bell *Truck Hustle - Steal a truck holding the Heroin from the Algonquin Triads and take it to Frankie Gallo's garage. Jimmy Pegorino *Pegorino's Pride - Watch over the meeting of Jimmy and Pavano goons. *Payback - Follow and kill the Pavano goons Jon Gravelli *Entourage - Escort Bobby Jefferson to City Hall *Dining Out - Kill Kim Young-Guk. *Liquidize the Assets - Destroy the Russian coke vans. Phil Bell *Catch the Wave - Steal the Russian's coke boats. *Trespass - Kill Charles Matteo. *To Live and Die in Alderney - Go to Frankie Gallo, then escape from the Feds with the Heroin. Jimmy Pegorino *Flatline - Kill Anthony Corrado. *Pest Control - Kill Ray Boccino. United Liberty Paper *That Special Someone - Confront with Darko Brevic and kill or spare him. Jimmy Pegorino *One Last Thing - Exact Revenge or Strike a Deal with your enemy, Dimitri Rascalov. 'Deal Ending' Jimmy Pegorino *If the Price is Right - Steal the promised money alongside Phil Bell. Roman Bellic *Mr and Mrs Bellic - Attend Roman and Mallorie's wedding alone. Little Jacob *A Revenger's Tragedy - Chase and kill Dimitri Rascalov 'Revenge Ending' Niko Bellic *A Dish Served Cold - Kill Dimitri Rascalov. Roman Bellic *Mr and Mrs Bellic - Attend Roman and Mallorie's wedding with Kate McReary. Little Jacob *Out of Commission - Chase and kill Jimmy Pegorino 'Side Missions' *Taxi Driver - Drive a Taxi for Roman. *Most Wanted and Vigilante - Use the Police Computer to locate Wanted people and kill them *Random Characters - Meet random characters, including some who are met during the storyline, and do various jobs for them. *Exotic Exports - Steal cars for Brucie Kibbutz. *Drug Delivery - Deliver drugs for Little Jacob. *Stevie's Car Thefts - Steal cars for Stevie. *The Fixer's Assassinations - Assassinate people for The Fixer. 'Online Missions' *Deal Breaker *Hangman's NOOSE *Bomb Da Base II es:Misiones de Grand Theft Auto IV ru:Миссии в GTA IV Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA IV